


Tin Tức Tố

by Jeong_95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeong_95/pseuds/Jeong_95
Summary: Một College – A/B/O AU nơi Alpha Steve sinh viên khoa nghệ thuật có một roommate là Omega tên TonySteve Rogers biết rằng việc trở thành roommate với Omega sẽ gặp nhiều bất tiện, nhưng anh đã chấp nhận rủi ro và cái giá phải trả của nó lại khiến anh rất hài lòng.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Tin Tức Tố

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aroma.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420849) by [StonyRandomParadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRandomParadise/pseuds/StonyRandomParadise). 



> Đây không phải tác phẩm của tôi, tôi chỉ dịch nó. Nếu các bạn yêu thích xin hãy qua tài khoản của tác giả và tặng một kudos cho tác giả và nếu bạn muốn reup nó xin hãy hỏi ý kiến tác giả và tôi. Cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc

Hương thơm của cà phê đang tràn ngập phòng Steve. Anh đã cố gắng hết sức để không chú ý đến nó, từ việc xịt nước hoa hay khử phòng bằng tinh dầu thơm đặc mùi, cả việc cố gắng hít thở càng ít càng tốt, nhưng mùi hương càng ngày càng ngào ngạt, và đậm đà hơn.

Anh hiểu rõ việc chấp nhận một Omega trở thành bạn cùng phòng sẽ mang lại những sự bất tiện lâu dài, nhưng anh cần phải cắt giảm chi phí thuê nhà để tiếp tục chi trả cho việc học ở trường nghệ thuật mà bố mẹ anh đã từ chối chu cấp. Và Tony là người duy nhất hòa hợp cùng anh hơn ba tháng, vì mặc dù là một Omega kì lạ, cậu chưa bao giờ gây rắc rối, đưa ra những yêu cầu quái gỡ hay dắt người yêu về căn hộ ‘sưởi ấm’ nhau như những bạn cùng phòng trước đã làm, và anh đánh giá cao việc đó.

Steve cố gắng đọc đoạn văn mà anh phải làm bài luận tới lần thứ mười, buộc bản thân phải tập trung nhưng mùi cà phê thơm ngon luôn làm anh phân tâm.  
Như thể cậu ấy đang gọi anh vậy.

Steve lắc đầu.

Không, Tony không thể gọi anh bằng tin tức tố của cậu. Có lẽ anh cảm thấy như vậy vì đây là lần đầu tiên chàng trai tóc nâu vướng vào kì ‘phát tình’ trong căn hộ. Thường thì Tony sẽ mất tích khỏi căn hộ không một lời nhắn đúng bốn ngày và sau đó quay lại như chưa có gì xảy ra, cứ ba tháng một lần.

Thở dài. Tốt hơn là rời khỏi căn hộ một lúc, để giải tỏa, cả tâm trí và bản năng của anh đang bắt đầu ‘thức dậy’ bởi tin tức tố quyến rũ mà Tony tỏa ra.

Không có gì bàn cãi, tin tức tố của một Omega trong kì ‘phát tình’ là liều thuốc kích thích tình dục đối với bất kỳ Alpha nào, nhưng Steve phải khống chế bản thân, bởi vì anh không giống như những Alphas khác, những kẻ chịu khuất phục trước bản năng của mình. Không, anh sẽ không đẩy Tony vào tình cảnh đó, cậu là bạn cùng phòng của anh và còn cả... nếu anh đoán không lầm thì cậu vẫn còn là... một ‘xử nam’. Vậy nên ngay cả khi việc này là để ‘giúp đỡ’ hay ‘an ủi’ Tony thì anh cũng phải kiềm chế từ chối nó. Vì Steve biết các Omegas sẽ phải chịu đựng nhiều sự tra tấn như thế nào trong kì ‘phát tình’ khi họ không có Alpha hoặc từng có nhưng chỉ là những cuộc hẹn bất chợt, và nó gây ra những hậu quả đáng sợ bởi ‘thói quen Alpha’ của một Omega sẽ khiến kì ‘phát tình’ của Omega càng trở nên đau đớn hơn nếu bất ngờ một ngày họ không tìm được một Alpha nào. 

Thế nên nếu anh ‘giúp đỡ’ Tony thì sau này cậu sẽ phụ thuộc vào điều đó, và với hơn một năm sống chung là đủ để anh biết rõ Tony ghét sự phụ thuộc như thế nào. Quan trọng hơn là Tony có Alpha định mệnh của riêng mình đang đợi cậu ấy và sự ‘an ủi’ này sẽ gây ra những rắc rối về sau, mấu chốt nhất là nó có thể phá hỏng quan hệ tốt đẹp mà Steve và đối phương đang có, và tuyệt đối đó không bao giờ là điều anh muốn vì Tony tốt bụng, tử tế, lịch sự và có giáo dục, ít nhất là với anh. Vì vậy anh cũng phải đối với cậu như vậy.

Anh ném quyển sách lên giường với lấy chiếc áo khoác đầu tiên anh nhìn thấy, cởi áo sơ mi dùng nó như chiếc khẩu trang che kín mũi để hạn chế ngửi thấy tin tức tố của Tony sau đó cầm đi chìa khóa Motor của mình.

Sải những bước dài, anh rời khỏi phòng của mình, tiến nhanh đến cửa ra vào, và ngay khi cánh cửa vừa mở, anh bắt gặp một việc đáng ngờ.

“Omega bên trong... Là của cậu?” người đặt câu hỏi là Sam Wilson – Một hàng xóm Alpha ở căn hộ 22B, cách căn hộ của anh và Tony năm căn nằm bên phải.

Steve nhăn mày bối rối trước câu hỏi đầy ám muội của người hàng xóm, cuối cùng hương kích thích tố đang bị kích động của bản Alpha xộc vào mũi đã khiến Steve hiểu rõ.

Và không chỉ có mỗi kích thích tố của Wilson, Barnes và Romanoff đang ở phía sau hắn ta vài bước, cũng như năm Alphas xa lạ khác, có vẻ bọn chúng đều bị kích thích bởi hương thơm tin tức tố của cậu trai trẻ tóc nâu

Steve nhăn mũi cau có và một cảm giác khó chịu nhất định bắt đầu ăn sâu vào lồng ngực anh.

Anh nhận ra tin tức tố của Tony đã nồng đượm đến mức bay ra khỏi căn hộ, lan tỏa khắp hành lang.

Cùng lúc đó thang máy mở ra, thêm nhiều Alpha bắt đầu bao vây căn hộ, những kẻ đã bước theo bản năng Alpha trong mình.

Tin tức tố của Tony đã lan đi bao xa?

Những sợi lông trên cơ thể anh dựng đứng và bản năng Alpha của anh gầm gừ cạnh tranh, trong tư thế phòng thủ rõ ràng mà cơ thể của Steve đã chấp nhận khi anh nhìn thấy những Alphas đó đến gần mình. Đe doạ.

“Nếu không, hãy tránh chỗ khác, Rogers. Anh chàng muốn được chăm sóc”. Romanoff gầm gừ, tiếp cận một cách nguy hiểm và Steve cho cô xem nanh của mình, ngăn chặn bước chân của cô nàng trong nháy mắt.

“Miễn cưỡng cho là đúng đi, thì cậu nên chia sẻ, xem ra bé Omega này sẽ không cảm thấy được thỏa mãn chỉ với một Alpha”. Barnes nhận xét và Steve ném cho gã ta cái nhìn sẽ khiến nhiều kẻ khiếp sợ.

Môt nhóm gồm mười hai Alphas, bắt đầu tiếp cận để đe dọa anh nhưng Steve không chùng bước, thay vào đó anh thả kích thích tố của mình lan rộng như một lời cảnh cáo đanh thép, khiến đám Alphas hoảng sợ rút lui, chỉ trừ Wilson, Barnes và Romanoff, những người quyết tâm chiếm hữu Omega với đôi mắt tối tăm ngạo mạn.

Chúng là những con sói, những con sói đói mà anh sẽ không để chúng no bụng.

“Cậu ấy là của tôi”. Steve gầm gừ, khàn giọng, thách thức.

Tony không phải Omega của anh, nhưng Steve sẽ không cho phép bất kì tên khốn lạ mặt nào cưỡng ép cậu.

“Omega đó không mang ‘dấu ấn’ của cậu”. Wilson gầm gừ.

“Chẳng phải cậu định ra ngoài sao? Nếu cậu có việc cứ yên tâm giải quyết nó, chúng tôi có thể ‘chăm sóc’ cậu ấy.” Romanoff vừa đáp trả vừa nhe nanh.

“Nếu cậu không có hứng thú tham dự ‘bữa tiệc’mà cậu bé đang mời mọc thì hãy để cho chúng tôi, chúng tôi rất sẵn lòng dự ‘bữa tiệc thịnh soạn’ đó”. Barnes mở lời và 

Steve ngay lập tức lùi lại, quay trở vào căn hộ dằn mặt họ bằng tiếng đóng cửa sập mạnh mẽ.

Không có ích gì khi tiếp tục tranh cãi với họ. Anh ở ngoài càng lâu, chỉ càng cho chúng thêm nhiều cơ hội, chưa kể ba người đó đều là Alphas Prime*, giống như Steve, anh không thể chiến đấu với cả ba nếu họ cùng tấn công vào căn hộ.

Steve khóa chặt cửa, như thể điều đó có thể giúp đỡ điều gì đó và bắt đầu phát tán kích thích tố của mình ra khắp nơi để cố gắng đánh dấu lãnh thổ với tiếng rủa thầm. 

Anh phải đưa Tony ra khỏi đây, hoặc ít nhất cũng phải tìm cách kìm hãm tin tức tố của cậu để ngăn cậu dẫn dụ thêm Alpha.

Nhưng anh phải làm như thế nào?

Tiếng rên rỉ của Tony vọng từ phòng cậu đến tai anh, rất rành mạch, hấp dẫn, và thật gợi tình.

Kích thích tố của bọn Alphas đang chầu chực rình rập bên ngoài ngày càng kích động đầy sự trụy lạc. Chúng cũng đã nghe thấy nó và Steve gầm gừ trước những sự điên loạn đáng khinh bỉ đó.

Cân nhắc về các lựa chọn của mình, anh chỉ có thể nghĩ đến một giải pháp, và mặc dù vẫn cảm thấy không đúng đắn lắm, nhưng hiện tại nó là cách khả thi duy nhất vào tình thế nguy cấp này, để ngăn những Alphas đó mất khống chế và tránh xa Tony.

Ném sự do dự và lý trí của mình vào góc tối nhất trong tâm trí, anh đi từng bước vững chãi đến phòng của Tony, không suy nghĩ lan man về những điều sẽ nói hay những cảnh sẽ nhìn thấy, anh mở cánh cửa với mục tiêu duy nhất là giúp đỡ Tony và giữ sự tự chủ của mình trong quá trình để không vượt quá giới hạn với Omega, nhưng tâm trí của anh đã bị ngắt mạch với hình ảnh mà anh thậm chí còn không dám tưởng tượng ra ngay cả trong những cơn ‘phát tình’ thác loạn nhất của mình. Không, tuyệt đối không.

Tony hoàn toàn khỏa thân, khuôn mặt đỏ bừng, đôi mắt ngấn nước cùng khóe miệng hé mở gỉ ra từng giọt nước bọt nhỏ. Hai chân cậu mở rộng khi ‘cậu bé’ của mình ‘chảy nước miếng’ không kiểm soát và cậu tự thỏa mãn mình bằng món sextoy trong khi ‘thủ dâm’, đó chỉ đơn giản là hình ảnh khiêu dâm và gợi cảm nhất mà Steve từng thấy.  
Cậu trai tóc nâu nhìn chằm chằm vào Steve, từ trên xuống dưới, dừng lại thêm vài giây nữa, ánh mắt cậu lia xuống ‘thành viên’ đã ngóc đầu dậy của anh mà cậu chắc chắn đã bị ‘đánh thức’ bởi tin tức tố của mình, với sự khao khát được thắp sáng trong đôi mắt màu mật ong tuyệt đẹp của mình Tony khẽ cắn môi dưới.

Không dừng lại một giây để suy nghĩ thêm, Steve giật mạnh áo khoác và áo sơ mi của mình. Tony liếm môi một cách xấu xa khi chiêm ngưỡng thân hình trần trụi của anh. Làm thế nào mà một họa sĩ lại có được những ‘khối thép’ đó?

Tony không biết nhưng cậu đánh giá nó cao ngất ngưỡng.

Theo bản năng hay ham muốn, ai mà biết được chứ, cậu ngừng ‘thủ dâm’ để đưa tay về hướng chàng trai tóc vàng, yêu cầu anh lại gần ngay khi một cơn ‘sốt sắng’ mới của kì ‘phát tình’ tấn công cơ thể mình và khiến cậu đau đớn đầy cam chịu và bất mãn mà chỉ có Alpha mới có thể giải tỏa nó. Phải, cậu cần được giải thoát khỏi sự khốn khổ này ngay lập tức.

Tony không muốn những Alphas vô dụng ở bên ngoài căn hộ thống trị cậu. Cậu muốn Alpha tên Steve Rogers, lấp đầy và thỏa mãn cậu như cậu vẫn luôn mơ tưởng vô số lần ngay từ khi gặp anh.

Một nụ cười xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt Tony khi anh chàng tóc vàng mở cúc, hạ khóa quần jean rồi nắm lấy bàn tay đang chìa ra cho anh, trượt xuống cẳng tay cho đến khi anh đổ hết trọng lượng lên người cậu và khuỵu gối xuống giường, ngay giữa hai chân cậu.

Tony hít thật sâu kích thích tố gỗ đàn hương hòa quyện hoàn hảo với tin tức tố cà phê của mình. Giây phút này, cậu biết ơn hơn bao giờ hết, vì có thể duy trì sự minh mẫn hiếm hoi còn sót lại trong những giờ đầu tiên của kì ‘phát tình’.

Cậu muốn ghi lại càng nhiều càng tốt về cơ thể mà cậu sẽ cùng tan chảy vào trong ba ngày, đề phòng khả năng Steve sẽ ngừng nói chuyện với cậu hay tệ nhất là sẽ tống cậu ra khỏi căn hộ sau những gì sẽ xảy ra giữa họ.

“Có những Alphas ở ngoài đó...”

“Tôi biết”. Cậu ngắt lời anh. Tony không muốn nói thêm bất cứ điều gì nhưng cậu biết Steve đủ rõ để hiểu rằng anh đề cập đến điều đó như một cái cớ để sao lưu những chuyện sắp xảy ra.

Tony mỉm cười, cảm thấy một cơn ‘sốt sắng’ mới đang cận kề.

“Tôi thà cậu ‘chiếm lấy’ tôi hơn là bất kì ai trong số những kẻ đó. Tôi hiểu cậu, bọn chúng không...” Tony rừ rừ với một giọng trầm trong cơn rùng mình hứng tình. 

Nhưng đó là tất cả những gì Steve cần nghe để có thể ngấu nghiến môi cậu trong một nụ hôn ‘đói khát’ và có phần thô bạo.

Alpha của Steve đã thức tỉnh, và mặc dù vẫn duy trì được một chút lí trí đi chăng nữa, thì những lời nói của Tony đã khiến bản năng của anh trỗi dậy mạnh mẽ đập nát chút lí trí còn ít ỏi đó.

Với một vết cắn, anh rời môi, lướt xuống cổ, sà xuống ngực, nơi anh chơi đùa một chút với hai nhũ hoa của cậu. Một bên được anh thong thả nhấm nháp với những vết cắn, mút mát rồi lại hôn và không quên mân mê xoa nén chăm sóc đầu nhũ còn lại bằng các đầu ngón tay.

Steve tiếp tục ‘con đường’ của mình, đi xuống bụng của Tony giữa những nụ hôn, cho đến khi anh chạm đến đáy quần của cậu, nơi anh tiếp đón ‘cậu bé’ của cậu bằng một vài nụ hôn trên đầu khấc, trước khi liếm toàn bộ chiều dài của nó rồi ngậm nó vào miệng để bắt đầu một cuộc giao hoan phong phú, khiến Tony tròn mắt trước một cảm giác tinh tế.

Steve muốn nuốt hết ‘chúng’ thật gọn ghẽ.

Tony thả món sextoy mà cậu đang dùng tự ‘xâm nhập’ vào chính mình ra để chìm vào biển khoái cảm tuyệt vời đó.

Đó là thứ tốt nhất cậu từng nhận được và là thứ đầu tiên từ một Alpha.

Steve rút sextoy ra khỏi ‘khe huyệt’ của cậu và ném nó đi. Một ý nghĩ ích kỷ và thậm chí kiêu ngạo đã tự gieo vào đầu anh. Tony sẽ không bao giờ cần đến món đồ chơi đó nữa, không cần đến món đồ đó nữa, vì anh muốn đây không phải là lần đầu tiên và cuối cùng của họ.

Một cơn rùng mình chạy dọc cơ thể Tony, Steve nhận ra điều đó và bắt đầu bú nhanh hơn, sâu hơn. Tony đang hừng hực sinh khí, anh biết cậu đã gần kề ‘đỉnh đá’ vì hông cậu bắt đầu ngoan ngoãn tự dâng ‘vật phát hỏa’ của mình vào miệng anh, Steve khẽ khàng đưa hai ngón tay tiến về lối vào ‘cửa động’ và chỉ với một lực đẩy thành công ‘xâm nhập’ nơi đó, cướp được tiếng hét sung sướng bị bóp nghẹn thoát ra từ cổ họng Tony khi cậu ‘bắn’ ra làm chiến lợi phẩm. Đủ to để Wilson và đám Alphas kia có thể nghe thấy và chúng sẽ chạy trốn khỏi cánh cửa như những kẻ bại trận khi biết rằng không ai trong số bọn chúng có năng lực sở hữu Omega ngon lành này, chỉ có anh mới có thể thưởng thức ‘món ngon’ này.

Những cơn co thắt khiến cơ thể Tony chấn động khi tống toàn bộ tinh dịch của mình vào miệng anh. Steve rút ngón tay thoát khỏi ‘lối vào’ của cậu rồi nhả ‘cậu bé’ ra khỏi miệng, nuốt trọn thứ chất lỏng đặc sệt mà không lãng phí chút gì ngoài một vài vết nhỏ dính nơi khóe môi.

Đầu óc của Tony trống rỗng và tai cậu ù đi. Đó quả là cơn cực khoái sung sướng nhất mà cậu từng trải qua, tuy nhiên nó vẫn chưa đủ để dập tắt hoàn toàn những ‘ngọn lửa’ luôn sẵn sàng bùng lên trong kì phát tình của cậu.

Cơ thể mềm nhũn nhưng không kém phần phấn khích vì những trải nghiệm vừa rồi, Tony chống khuỷu tay ra sau đưa người lên tìm gã trai tóc vàng, người đang theo dõi mình.

“Em thật đẹp.” Steve thủ thỉ, dùng ngón tay cái lau sạch những vệt còn sót lại của tinh dịch liếm láp. Anh không lãng phí bất cứ thứ gì.

‘Cửa động’ của Tony thắt lại khi vô tình trông thấy ‘thằng nhỏ’ của Rogers lọt vào mắt cậu.

Steve có một con ‘quái vật’ vĩ đại, với cái đầu đỏ chót và những đường gân nổi bật, khiến nó trông thật hấp dẫn. Tony liếm môi, trước khi ngồi dậy trườn về phía anh, cậu muốn ‘nếm thử’ nó.

Nhưng một cơn ‘sốt sắng’ mới, dữ dội hơn những đợt trước, khiến cậu ngã xuống giường.

“Nó sẽ dành cho những lần tiếp theo, bé ngoan.” Steve nói, trước khi quay về vị trí cũ và hạ người vào giữa hai chân cậu.

Đó có phải là một lời hứa?, Tony không khỏi cảm thấy mãn nguyện vì điều đó nhưng cậu cũng muốn làm hài lòng anh, dù chỉ một chút với Alpha của mình.

“Để tôi cưỡi cậu”. Cậu hỏi, đưa tay cầm ‘thằng nhỏ’ đang ở rất gần ‘cửa vào’ của mình, không kìm nén được ham muốn mà dùng đầu ngón tay chạm nhẹ nhàng vào đầu nó.

Steve mỉm cười và đôi mắt xanh của anh càng thêm tối đục vì dục vọng.

“Làm đi, bé cưng. Cưỡi tôi”. Anh nhượng bộ, thả mình xuống giường, ngay bên cạnh Tony, người không chậm cũng không lười, đứng dậy định vị xuống hai chân đang dang rộng trên người Alpha của mình. Vâng, Alpha của cậu.

Với bàn tay của mình, cậu vuốt ve con ‘quái vật’ khổng lồ của Steve. Miệng cậu chảy nước trước sự chờ đợi để con ‘quái vật’ khổng lồ lấp đầy cậu.

Cậu tự trêu chọc mình, nghịch ngợm tự trêu ngươi ‘cửa vào’ của mình, một lần, hai lần, ba lần, trước khi từ từ trượt xuống ‘thằng nhỏ’ dày đó, tận hưởng cảm giác nó hoạt động như thế nào bên trong cậu, vừa khít với nơi đó của cậu. Như thể nó được thiết kế cho riêng cậu.

‘Cậu bé’ của cậu tiết ra nhiều tinh dịch hơn. Bụng cậu co thắt một cách thỏa mãn khi đầu khấc của Steve chạm vào tuyến tiền liệt của mình. Cậu rên rỉ để đáp lại và Steve rên rỉ khi anh cảm thấy ‘khe huyệt’ của Tony hút lấy anh một cách tham lam. Anh muốn di chuyển, nhưng anh sẽ cho Tony kim chỉ nam để làm điều đó bất cứ khi nào cậu muốn, anh muốn xem cách cậu tự nhún xuống và cậu đã không làm anh thất vọng khi bắt đầu.

Cậu trượt từ từ xuống vài lần trước, trước khi bắt đầu nhấp hông theo vòng tròn.

Thơm ngon. Nhìn thấy cậu tự nguyện đưa ‘thằng nhỏ’ của anh ‘xâm nhập vào mật đạo’ của chính mình, với vẻ mặt gợi tình và dâm đãng thực sự là một cú đánh dứt điểm với Steve.

Nhưng bản năng Alpha của Steve đòi hỏi nhiều hơn thế, Tony biết điều đó khi người đàn ông tóc vàng bắt đầu đẩy hông của mình để đẩy nhanh tiến độ ‘thám hiểm mật đạo’ đó nên dần tăng tốc.

Steve đặt tay lên hông của người tóc nâu đảm bảo rằng ngoài việc duy trì nhịp điệu của cả hai cùng nhau, thì cũng phải tiến thật sâu đến nơi khai phá được điểm nhạy cảm mà anh muốn khiến cậu bé của mình mê sảng và bùng nổ, sau một vài cú đâm anh đã tìm thấy nơi đó. Một đòn chính xác khiến Tony khóc thét lên. Buộc cậu gục ngã vào ngực mình.

Anh rời khỏi hông cậu để tay nắm lấy cặp đào căng mẩy của cậu, mở rộng ra để tìm hiểu sâu hơn khi siết chặt eo của Tony để cậu bắt kịp, áp sát vào cơ thể anh.

Những cú thúc càng trở nên mạnh bạo hơn và nhanh hơn, Tony không ngừng rên rỉ và Steve nghẹn ngào gầm gừ trong cổ họng.

Anh cảm thấy ‘lối vào’ của Tony lấp ló xung quanh anh thật chặt chẽ và ‘nút kết’ ở gốc ‘thằng nhỏ’ của anh bắt đầu hình thành, cảnh báo về cơn cực khoái khốn khiếp sẽ tấn công họ.

Chiếc răng nanh của Steve ló ra với đôi môi vẫn mím chặt. Anh nghiến chặt hàm để cố gắng thu nó lại nhưng vô ích, chúng muốn cắn xé, cắm sâu vào làn da ngâm nhưng mịn như ngọc của Omega của anh.

Omega của anh, nghe hay đấy.

Trong một nỗ lực nho nhỏ hay con mẹ nó chỉ là sự giả vờ cho cái cương nghị của mình anh muốn xóa bỏ tham vọng đó, anh bắt đầu tát vào mông Tony.  
Âm thanh dâm đãng mà cậu tạo ra, anh thích nó, thích đến nỗi anh quên mất tại sao mình lại làm điều này, đặc biệt là khi anh cảm thấy cơn cực khoái gần kề, cuối cùng anh vùi răng nanh vào cổ Tony ngay khi ‘chúng’ ập đến, khiến cậu trai trẻ tóc nâu hét ầm lên trong sự ngất ngây đến đau đớn.

‘Nút kết’ đã được hình thành và Steve lấp đầy Tony bằng tinh dịch của mình, tốt và hoàn hảo đến nỗi chỉ một ít tinh dịch của anh nhỏ giọt ra bên ngoài. Mọi thứ là một sự kết hợp hoàn hảo giữa ‘thằng nhỏ’ của anh và ‘nút kết’ tại ‘cửa động’ của Tony.

Tony kiệt sức thở gấp trên người anh. Cả hai nằm yên, tận hưởng những cảm giác sau cực khoái, dành thời gian cho ‘nút kết’ hạ xuống để tập trung sức lực bước vào hiệp tiếp theo.

Suốt bốn ngày liền đôi tình nhân trẻ luôn tự nhốt mình trong phòng ngủ, bốn ngày họ không chỉ làm tình mất kiểm soát mà còn dành chút thời gian đặt một số thỏa thuận chung để làm hài lòng nhau mãi về sau. Hiện tại họ vẫn chưa chắc về tâm tư của mình với đối phương, có lẽ nó chỉ mới đơn thuần là thõa mãn tình dục. Đó là giao dịch tạm thời của họ lúc này? Và có lẽ nó vẫn ổn phải không? Chỉ là tạm bỏ qua những gì định mệnh đang nắm giữ của bản thân cũng thật đáng giá.  
Nhưng dần dần dựa trên cơ sở đó, họ đã thực sự đi trên một ‘con đường’ đúng đắn không có sai lầm đau đớn nào như họ đã sợ, bởi vì Steve đã không để Tony đi và Tony cũng không để Steve đi. Và đáng lẽ ngay từ đầu họ nên nhận ra, nó không phải chỉ là tình dục mà còn vì họ là định mệnh của nhau.

**Author's Note:**

> Alphas Prime*: Alpha cấp cao. Phiên bản A/B/O ở Tây Ban Nha có chút biến tấu với các Alpha Prime hay Omega Prime. Alpha Prime có năng lực vượt trội hơn những Alpha khác có khả năng khiến các Alpha khác phục tùng, Omega Prime cũng có năng lực hơn những Omega khác đôi khi còn có sức mạnh ngang bằng với một Alpha bình thường
> 
> Ngoài ra điểm khác biệt đối với phiên bản A/B/O của Tây Ban Nha là Alpha cũng có kì ‘phát tình’ của họ nhưng ngắn hơn của Omega. Và Omega có thể xóa bỏ sự đánh dấu của Alpha nếu họ dùng dao rạch một được khớp vớt vết cắn trên cổ của mình trước bàn thờ đạo hồi mà họ theo, sau đó vượt qua được kì ‘phát tình’ thảm khốc nhất một mình thì dấu ấn sẽ được xỏa bỏ


End file.
